Dark Side
by Wolf of the Badass TARDIS
Summary: Loki finally meets the women he's been dreaming about for years. But there's one problem: she's an Avenger. He's also got to deal with Stark. LOVE TRIANGLE! Drama chapters:1-5. Love:6-? Set when Loki is contained in the glass cage. LOKI & OC! NO BASHING! PLEASE REVIEW! Had to re-upload the story, sorry fans. T rating for now and upcoming chapters. Update every week or sooner. ENJOY
1. Meet Vera POV

**Author's Note: Hey, guys this is my FIRST fanfic/songfic! I had to re-upload the story and I'm so sorry and everything was deleted. The song that goes with this fanfic is called (ironically) "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and put my story on their alert! PLEASE REVIEW because it just makes my day and helps me write more. I know the first chapter doesn't have much on Loki's part but I'm getting there. I have all these ideas in my head and I finally decided to put them into writing. I had to add copyright and some other stuff to first chapter. But thank you so much!**

**I DO NOT own any of these fabulous charters from the Avengers. HOWEVER I DO own Vera Hunt.**

* * *

'_Being in the Avengers is a privilege, I'm with my friends or…? It's better than being alone', _I thought.

"Hey!" said a voice.

Just then my mind kicked started and I saw that Tony Stark was standing in front of me, snapping his fingers. "Huh? What happened?" I said.

"You zoned out again, I'm worried about you. Are you ok? You've been acting strange lately Vera." said Tony looking concerned.

"Oh," I paused for a moment looking around me to see I was in the lab. Even Bruce looked concerned and I felt embarrassed to say the least. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry just been thinking a lot lately."

"We can see that." Bruce murmured.

I walked out of the room thoroughly embarrassed and turned on my iPod to listen to something to clear my mind. But it was no use because it just made my thoughts even more jumbled. Questions flowed through my mind and I became agitated very shortly. _'Let's just start with the basics_.'

'_My name is Vera Hunt. I'm 29, have long straight black hair, and purple eyes. I'm in the Avengers and have superpowers. Haha! What a joke, I am. A superhero? More like an outcast, but I belong. Hmmm.. My imagination is getting to me. Better get back to reality.' _I'm not crazy but really different, but self-pity wasn't get me anywhere, so I decided to take a shower. The cold washed over my skin as I stood there silently. After my shower, I dressed and filled my black water bottle before heading out to training and getting a decent workout. As I was walking there, I tumbled to the floor as a hand slapped my back sending me flying. I looked up to see Thor with an apologetic face and a hand outstretched to help me up.

"My apologies, Lady Vera" he proclaimed loudly.

Thor always had a way of being funny without meaning to be. He was just a 'happy about everything' kind of person. The blonde-haired god was extraordinarily strong and kind. Natasha Romanoff had once said that he was cute, but he wasn't really my type. As I was being pulled upwards, I picked up my water bottle.

"Where are you heading on this fine day?" Thor said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, just to train a bit and then guard your brother."

When I joined the Avengers, I was assigned the only job that no one would take. Watching the deranged Norse God, Loki who aggravated everyone to the point where no one wanted the job. After the 'mewling quim' incident, I was the only person who hadn't guarded him besides Bruce. I wasn't fazed by Loki's silver tongue or his creepiness. But when I first saw him, something scared me. I had seen him before in my dreams for years, it was almost as if I had known him but we never met. He looked the same in my dreams with jet black hair like mine but curled up at the ends, beautiful icy green eyes like a snakes', and exceptionally tall. But in the dream, he was kind and loving unlike his evil self. The dream always ended the same way, with us getting married. When he saw me, even he looked surprised and gawked at me for over an hour. I wondered if he had dreamed of me too. I shook the thought from my mind and looked back at Thor.

"I might grab some lunch in-between. Would like to join me later, Thor?"

"Of course, Lady Vera. I shall invite Mr. Rogers also if you wish"

"Sounds great, Thor. I'll see you later." With that, we both turned away and walked in the opposite direction. Me towards the training room and Thor somewhere on the ship. But that didn't matter because I only had an hour to train and hopefully no one would be in the room to disturb me.

My powers were the most unique out of all the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D said I was a prize. But after 10 years of living all alone in cold and desolate Russia, I wasn't all to eager to join the Avengers and still wondered if I made the right decision. I reassured myself that it was the right choice and continued walking at a brisk pace towards the training center. When I arrived at my destination, I was happy to see no one was there.

My powers were given to me by my people the Itelmen also known as the Kamchadal. (AN: These are actually real tribes from Russia.) When I was born, my parents abandoned me and I was taken care of my the people of the land. As I grew up, I helped the village and the people. They worshipped me as a god and that's what I became, a god with mystical powers. I had the powers to transform into 5 different creatures, each with their own special ability and usefulness. A horned-horse, a saber tooth tiger, a dragon, a monkey, and the most powerful an ice wolf. The ice wolf was a symbol of my people who inhabited the land before they were murdered and taken-over by the Cossacks on their conquest in the 18th century. I slayed all of them for killing my people and that's when I was granted eternal life for serving justice. I'm over 3000 years old and stopped aging at 29 but I'm not immortal, I can still die. The death of all my people left me bitter and I remained alone for thousands of years until I meet a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist in the 21st century.

"Tony Stark." I muttered to myself, as I pushed myself harder on the treadmill.

But it turned out that I wasn't alone when the heard a response. "Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." I didn't bother turning to look at Tony who slowly walked up to me, his arm resting on the treadmill as I ran.

"Vera, tell me what's up. Everyone is worried about you. Is Loki getting to you?" I could tell Tony was seriously concerned and I knew I could open up to him about almost anything.

Even if that "anything" concerned me and a certain Norse God.


	2. The Talk, a Dream, and Discovery

**Author's Note: Working on descriptive writing in this chapter and you'll definitely know where. Thank you to helenofargos and Fanfickisara for reviewing and the wonderful comments. Once again for *OLD READERS! This is the re-uploaded story. Thanks guys, and PLEASE REVIEW so I know to continue. Don't just put it on story alert. ****J**

I turned off the treadmill as Tony sat down, he patted the spot next to him for me to sit. I sat down and let out an elongated sigh from both the workout and my dilemma. I was confused and didn't really know how I felt inside. Tony threw his arm around my shoulder, it was a comforting feeling. I was use to it and knew he wasn't trying to flirt with me. It was just something he did when I felt nervous. Natasha wasn't exactly my go-to BFF girl, she wasn't one to talk about your problems or boys. She more of a 'get it done and be over with it' type of person. Tony filled in the gap for her, I struggled thinking of how to start the conversation.

"Speechless? Just start from the beginning." Tony asked.

I nodded dumbly like a child, I skipped my lineage and history because Tony already knew of it. That was the easy part but the part I hadn't told him was how I afraid of Loki when I first saw him. "I-I had dreams of Loki for years but he was different."

"You've been having dreams about him? Does he know that?" Tony gasped looking shocked.

"Actually, I don't know… he didn't say anything to me. No insults or anything, like he would to everyone else. He just looked at me."

"Hmm… sounds strange. Did you talk to Thor about it?" Tony suggested trying to be helpful.

But it wasn't really working. "No. But Thor, Rogers, and I are suppose to have lunch today. I not sure what's going to on. The dreams are getting more intense every night and it's like he's in my head or with me." Just then a tear rolled down my cheek and Tony caught it immediately, he rubbed it away with his sleeve.

"Don't cry, Vera. We can stop this."

"That's JUST the problem!" I yelled. "We DON'T know how to stop it!" My breathing was rapid and chest pumped up and down. I realized what a bitch I was being and calmed myself down. "I'm sorry that was rude. I'm just so sick and tired of him and the dreams… that I-I…"

"It's alright. I wouldn't want to be stuck with him either. Vera, maybe you shouldn't guard him today. We can get someone else to do the job-"

"No, he's just going to use that silver tongue of his to drive that person crazy. It's in his nature, that's why he's called the God of Mischief."

Tony gave a side hug and I nuzzled his chest. The low hum of the Arc Reactor giving me a soothing reassurance. After a long hug, Tony lifted my head up and took my hand.

"Come on, we can go back to the lab and hang there for awhile with me and Bruce. Then we can go and all have lunch together with Thor and Rogers. That way you won't feel alone."

"I'm not alone!" I snapped.

Tony rolled his eyes and gave a playful jab to my arm. "Vera, were just… get up."

"Fine." I fake grumbled.

As we walked to the lab, I had the feeling that I was missing something. I stopped in my tracks and patted myself down and finally realized I had left my water bottle. Tony had just noticed that I stopped and turned around to glance at me.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I think I left my water bottle."

"I can go get it for you."

"No, you know what? I think I'll skip the lab and grab my water then take a shower because I feel disgusting. Tell Bruce I said hello for me."

"Ok, I will. Then meet us for lunch, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

Once again, I turned around and walked backed to my room to take a much-needed shower. It was my escape from reality, my chance to think peacefully and quietly without interruption. It felt like I was entering my own world as my feet caressed the cool, smooth, slick tiles on the floor. The water was warmed to perfection compared to my chilly bedroom. The pleasant sound of water dripping and splashing as it hit the tiles and my body. The smell of the fresh fragrance blackberry soap. There isn't a day when I don't take a shower because it's my personal place. The sweet-scented air mixed with warm steam enters my nose and I mentally dance with joy. It seems like taking a shower makes me lose a little bit of self control I possess. I struggle to take a quick five minute shower. But the tight confined place where I am completely alone and the peacefulness and tranquility overcome me and I refuse to leave. I tell myself multiple times to get out but my legs refuse to leave. I wonder how long I've been in the shower but dismiss the thought. My time consuming experience is over, I feel like a brand new toy just taken out of the box. Many people see the shower as a place to get clean, but I see the shower as the magical doorway to my ideal world.

I got dressed in a purple ruffled top with black skinny jeans and flats. I was so sleepy that I laid down just for moment and told myself to get up in 5 minutes. I still had 10 minutes to get downstairs, it was only 1:50pm and I didn't need to be there until 2 o'clock. But I soon found my eyes were closing and I slipped into my dreaded dreams.

My mind seemed to like taunting me with the same dream I've had for the past year. The dream was similar but in a way it was different. The landscape was the same with magnificent purple and deep blue mountains, a field of golden wheat that stretched as far as the eye could see, and a beautiful light blue sky. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was large sycamore tree far ahead. It's branches stuck out in every direction and each green leaf was pronounced against the golden wheat. The tree provided a great amount of shade and I swear I could see a figure standing underneath it. A light breeze rustled my hair in my face as it went north towards the tree. As if the wind had a voice and it was trying to say _"Go towards the tree, that person is waiting for you." _

I shook my head and sat down hiding in the golden wheat like a cheetah waiting to pounce on it's prey. I'm not going anywhere, I don't know that person over there and I don't want to meet them. The wind grew stronger until my hair was just plain covering my face so I turned the other way. The wind was refreshing and like my own personal fan. Nothing happened… still nothing. I wanted to WAKE UP NOW! It was like I was stuck in limbo with the same thing happening over and over again. The ground began to rumble and I stood up quickly worried the earth might spilt beneath my feet. What was that, an earthquake?

The ground rumbled once more and I saw chunks of the ground disappeared somewhere. I heard a familiar sound like a basin filling with…_water. _My savoir. A lake or ocean… "Oh, screw it. I don't care what it is." I said out loud. Since this is a dream, I could say anything I wanted. I ran as fast as I could, getting there faster than I could ever run in reality until I reached the glistening waters. The water shimmered from the sun, showing my muddled reflection on the other side. This is prefect for an escape from this horrid limbo world, even though it was pretty. All I had to do was drown myself to wake up from the dream.

"It has to work." I said with confidence.

I stepped in the water, it was surprisingly cool compared to my recent shower. I wondered how long I had been out, hopefully not long. The water was up to my neck and I took no breath as I dunked my head under. I felt my lungs running out of air and it took every muscle in my body not to instinctively swim to the top for air. After a long time, my lungs finally gave way as the last air in my body left in my 5 bubbles that floated to the surface. The new feeling of cold water entering my lungs and throat was horrible, I was slowly dying.

"_This is what it feels like to drown to death, this is horrendous." _That was my last thought before I died. I gasped for air as I woke up, trying to take in as much as I could. That was a feeling I hope I would never have to experience again, ever. My chest rose and fell rapidly trying to accommodate the large in-take of air for my non water-filled lungs. It truly felt like I was dying for real, as if the dream was real. At that moment, I remembered the clock and was horrified to see it was 2:25pm! I was 25 minutes late and everyone was almost certainly waiting for me.

"Let's hope I can run as fast as I did in my nightmare." I thought as I bolted out of bed.

I literally ran to meet up with the others, jumping down the stairs landing with a "_thump." _My ankles would probably be sore later for that stunt but I continued to run. I shuffled around the corners, thankfully not bumping into anyone. Considering I was 30 minutes late for lunch, Tony would be furious with me for my lack of punctuality. Even though he was always late for anything he deemed unimportant to him. He was ridiculed but no one bothered to tell him off because it was pointless.

Thankfully, I wasn't sweating from the running and jumping. I stopped before entering to take some deep breaths and calm myself. I entered through the sliding doors to see all the guys looking at me. "What happened to you?" asked the Captain. Of course, he was referring to my rosy red cheeks and disheveled hair.

"Umm… I-I… I'm late. I don't have an excuse but I took a-"

"Long shower?" questioned Bruce. He knew I wasn't a creature of habit but the one thing I always stuck to was taking a shower. He had actually mentioned it to me and now it was my favorite time of the day.

"Yeah… and a short nap." I smiled sheepishly. "Did I miss anything?" I said fixing my hair by putting it in a ponytail.

"Not a great deal, Lady Vera. Mr. Stark is in the kitchen." That struck me as odd considering Tony doesn't cook or does he?

"I have to see this for myself." I muttered to no one in particular. As I walked into the kitchen, it was a sight to behold seeing Tony's machine making our lunch.

"Wow!" I was stunned, yet again by Tony's astonishing universal inventions.

"Nice to see you showed up, we all thought you didn't want to come." Tony looked hurt that I would cancel plans with him and the others.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I was taking a shower and got lost in my thoughts. This is remarkable, what's for lunch?"

Tony's ears perked up at mention of lunch and almost as if on cue his stomach growled. "Today's menu is mostaccioli and meatballs with fresh bread."

"Sounds yummy. I gotta eat and then go to guard "you-know-who." I had cooled down from the additional run here and the kitchen was surprisingly breezy.

"You know you don't have to do that. Stay here with me… and the others." Tony seemed needy, wanting to be with me.

"Sorry, I didn't get anyone to fill in my shift." He looked disappointed, just then a timer "_dinged_" and both of us looked at the machine.

A tray with a great deal of food and fresh bread stuck out. I instantly picked up 3 baskets of baked bread and a casserole dish balancing everything with ease. I winked at Tony as he stared at me dumbfounded at skills, he picked up the remaining plates and we walked into the dining area. The guys looked viciously hungry as they stared intensely at the plates in my hands. Natasha had joined them sitting next to Bruce and Steve at the edge of the table. I felt terrible for her because I could tell she missed Clint, she tried not to show it but anyone who could read people very well could tell. I set a tray in front of her and smiled slightly to show I cared, but she just stared at me with a cold expression.

'_Well, that didn't help.' I thought. _

In no time, everyone was eating and not a word was said. When our plates were empty, almost everyone was full except Thor who demanded dessert. Tony went into the kitchen and set his machine and came back out in just as quickly as he went inside. As he sat down, I got up getting ready to leave. Earlier, I was glaring at the clock trying to slow down time or even stop it but I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Where are you going?" The Captain asked, like he didn't know I had been guarding Loki for the past 3 days.

"I gotta go, thanks for lunch." I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly and turned to catch a glimpse of Natasha. The guys were too busy laughing and chatting to see our intense moment.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Just be careful around him." I nodded firmly to show my full understanding and she let go of my wrist. Tony waved goodbye to me as I walked out the door, heading to my next job.

Loki always stood up with his hands folded neatly behind his back as he watched you. When I entered, I had the strange desire to fight someone or transform into my more animal form. The wolf was my outlet for anger or hurt and right now, I was feeling both.

He smirked at me when I made eye contact with him once more and for the first time he spoke to me.

"I must say it is quite a luxury for you to visit me. I was quite lonely here with your so-called _friends," _He said with a snide tone. "mistreating me. I'm certain you know how it feels being a goddess and what not." There was that insufferable smirk again, it got on my nerves to a point where I wanted to go inside that glass prison just to round-house kick him.

"Whatever you say."

"Why didn't you come to see me earlier? I was waiting by the tree-"

"That was you?" I said shocked. I could feel my face becoming ghostly white and my eyes closing as I felt my body hit the ground. I was traumatized and had fainted.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! Who loves ya, baby? REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Anger, Death, Rebirth PART 1

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, guys. I'm not gonna give all of you that "I got writer's block excuse!" I simply am still thinking about the best possibilities for my story to make the best reading experience for the reader. Thank you! ;) THIS IS GOING TO BE A 2 OR 3 PART CHAPTER THING.**

My purple eyes snapped open and I was greeted by a familiar light blue sky with white cotton candy clouds. I lifted my left arm and cried out as pain shot through it.

"Goddamn it, that hurts. Must have been the side I fell on." Mater of a fact, my whole left side of my body ached.

"But why am I here? I'm not sleeping, I fainted…" It was an unusual feeling for me to faint since it had never happened to me before. Did it mean I was in a coma or just out cold from a concussion? I didn't have the answer. I laid there silently writhing in agony trying to think of a solution. I could try to die again? I sat up despite the throbbing in my arm and couldn't see a thing but the wheat flittering in the wind. That meant I had to stand up to spot the water, slowly I rose to my feet shakily. I turned around looking in every direction possible, but there was none. Then I remembered the earthquake and waited for the ground to rumble. But it remained still and unmoving, maybe I wasn't doing it right. I stomped on the ground wildly and with each step I grew even more enraged.

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" I screamed knowing not a single soul could here me. Why couldn't I leave this place? Why was I stuck here? I looked up and was blinded instantly by the scorching sun, throwing my arms up in frustration. Once more I turned around in the wheat field and saw that sycamore tree with the same figure standing there.

"Uggh, who is that?" I said cupping my hands over my eyes to try to see better but it was no use. I didn't think confrontation was the right approach at the moment. I looked to the east and saw something rather peculiar, no wheat but dry land. I hobbled over that to find a more desert-like area with sun-dried dirt and dying plants. All shades of brown and black, no color or life. As I turned to leave I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a flash of deep red. I spun back around to see crimson berries still vibrant and alive on a dying branch of a plant. The only living thing in this wasteland, I bent down on my knees to get a better peek. They were blood-red and I recognized them from Russia. The only berries that could survive in the harshest conditions and environments even if the plant itself was dying. The Jerusalem Cherry… They were prefect because I knew they were poisonous and I would die and finally wake up. The only problem was that I didn't know if I would die slowly or quickly. After the drowning experience, I didn't want to feel pain again.

"Well, it's worth a shot." I said shrugging my shoulders. I pushed the blood-red berries to my lips and swallowed them whole not bother to chew. I hoped that no pain would come but I was wrong. I doubled over in pain gripping my stomach as the fruit poisoned my insides. I gritted my teeth, suffering through the ache waiting and wanting death. I collapsed on the dry dirt as my breathing became labored. A appalling sound erupted from my throat and acid reflex crawled it's way up my esophagus. A red foam leaked out the side of my mouth and onto the ground. A numbing sensation spread throughout my body starting at my toes and heading all the way up to my neck where it stopped. I closed my eyes accepting death and was glad that I would wake up. I was awake again but I kept my eyes closed for a second, as I opened them I smiled. But soon that smile and happiness turned into a frown and rage flew through me.

"This isn't… What?"

The same familiar blue sky with white cotton candy clouds.

"WHAT? This can't be! I-I- died!"

Was I really dead from the fall? Could I have died from such a short fall? That happened only mere… I didn't know what time it was because the sky seemed to remain identical to the last. No that's prosperous…

The aftertaste of acid lingered in my mouth after my latest death and there was no pain for once. I stood up swiftly stumbling and tripping over my feet falling on the ground and getting up back up again running. The figure by the tree still stood there as always, just waiting. I couldn't be absolutely sure it was Loki because he likes to play with people's minds but I had a dreadful feeling residing in the pit of my stomach. As I ran in a random direction unsure of where I was going, my mind seemed to think of music. Wanting… no… craving it. But where could I find the one thing that calmed my nerves in this desolate harsh environment.

**Where is Vera going to go? To the figure by the tree? Find a way out of the dream? Confront you-know-who? Tune in soon to find out! Should update very soon since this is a 2-3 part chapter thingy. LOKI FEELS if you review! **


	4. One Team Member Short: Tony's POV PART 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is TONY'S POV. This is PART 2 of the story and SORRY BUT NOT MUCH OF LOKI in this chapter. BUT he will DEFINTLY be a big part of Chapter 5! **

I was worried about Vera and the conversation was getting boring during lunch. My elbow rested on the table with my hand pressed to my cheek, I had to find a way to leave.

"Tony? Hey!" Finger crossed my vision and I looked to see Bruce staring at me in disbelief.

"Your acting just like Vera was earlier. Anything wrong?"

Now everyone was staring at me and it bothered me. The room was dead silence with the occasional clatter of a plate or cough.

"Everything's cool. I'm just gonna go- ummm… gonna check up on Vera." Trying to flash my trademark smirk. But everyone at the table knew that I was anxious to find Vera, I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"I will come with you, Stark. Perhaps my brother will give up his poisonous dream of ruling Midgard." Thor picked up the Mjölnir and approached me as we neared the door.

"Not likely. Loki's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell the crazy on him."

Thor scowled at Bruce slowly raising the Mjölnir which seemed to scare him. I would be scared too after fighting with Thor, but he let it go grumbling under his breath.

I basically ran there leaving Thor in the dust as he tried to keep up with me by fast walking. The punched in the code to open the door, my fingers bending from the pressure of pushing the keys. When the door slide open, I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands. Thor peeked around the door and screamed at the slight of Vera and Loki. Both of them were slumped on the floor unconscious and Vera was breathing but bleeding. The floor was slick with blood and I raced up to her, cradling her head and hoping she wasn't dead. I didn't give a shit about Loki but Thor did. I didn't care about my blood-soaked clothes or anything, just her.

"Please…" Tears dripped down my cheeks and unto her face as I rocked back and forth for some comfort. "Vera wake up! Please don't be dead. I-I can't lose you now… or ever." I turned wildly looking for Thor and just as I spotted him he was already calling for help. I couldn't wait any longer without screaming because every second we waited Vera was closer to death.

"GUARDS! HURRY AND HELP THEM!" Thor bellowed.

The medics scrambled inside pushing me aside roughly and raising Vera onto a stretcher and connecting her to several tubes and wires. The whole team arrived as quickly as the medics and every single one of them worried for her.

"What the _fuck _is going on? How did this happened?" I shrieked turning to look for an explanation from someone.

Bruce pushes Steve out of the way to speak. "She got knocked out which is probably from the impact of hitting the floor which mostly likely caused a concussion. But that doesn't clarify why Loki is also passed out."

Once again, I DIDN'T care about Loki and fury coursed through my veins.

"HE PROABLY CAUSED THIS TO HAPPEN TO HER? SHE WAS SCARED OF HIM AND HE TRIED TO KILL HER!"

"DO NOT BLAME MY BROTHER, STARK! HE TOO IS UNCONSCIOUS AND WOUNDED!"

"BUT-HE-I-SHE…"

Our heated argument had caused the team to take a number of steps back from us in case anything got violent. But the medic still worked feverishly on Vera, thank god. I took a couple deep breaths calming myself and saw Thor did the same.

"Ok…" said Steve treading carefully not to upset either of us. "but that doesn't why Loki is also passed out. Hmm… HEY WAIT!"

"What?" We both said simultaneously with a eager expressions on Steve's theory.

"Maybe… and I'm not sure but…"

"Speak already, Man Out of Time!" Thor was becoming aggravated with the Captain's pace. He turned to look to his brother who laid there unmoving, his eyes were filled with so many emotions that you could tell he was on the brink of an meltdown or breaking into tears. Anger, concern, helplessness, and sadness all seemed to show themselves in Thor's eyes. Loki wasn't being helped since Fury had said that no one could open the glass cage whatsoever without his consent.

"Ok, ok! Sorry but we could check the security cameras! They record everything and anything! It's bound to show what happened to Vera and Loki."

"Coming from the 40's, Steve. You're a actually pretty smart." I tried to be lighthearted while insulting Steve at the same time like my usual self but it was no use. I was too scared for Vera and thrilled to finally be getting some answers about what happened to her. Thor essentially threw me to the ground racing to the security camera room to see the film. Seeing the tape was my second most important to do. But I didn't want to leave Vera alone because I had to be there for her even in her comatose state.

Fury burst through the door in a sudden manner that scared us all making Natasha jump. Which was an odd thing because she was so fierce and scary herself but she was jumpy around Loki after the "mewling quim" incident.

"What the HELL is goin-" He saw Vera's body with all the tubes, wires, and doctors around her. "Romanoff, you seem like the only composed person around here. What happened?"

"Well…umm… she…" Natasha struggled with her words, she shook her head and continued. "Director, Vera was at lunch and went to guard him…" gesturing to Loki without even glancing at him. "and I told her to be careful. But something happened to her and Rogers suggested we all look at the security cameras. Tony and Thor started arguing and then you walked in and… that's it."

She held her hands close to her face as if she was embarrassed to show her feelings and concern for Vera. But I guess if you're a A-class assassin then emotions just make everything more complicated.

"Well what are you all standing around for?" said Fury raising one eyebrow. "Let's go and see those tapes. Where it Thor?"

"Upstairs already." I said and Fury turned to look at me as if just noticing I was standing there.

"What's wrong with you Stark? You look as pale as a ghost."

I didn't answer but just pointed to Loki to remind Fury that the god may or may not be dead by now. Since we needed his consent to open the glass cage.

"Oh, yeah. OPEN IT UP PEOPLE AND GET THAT GUY SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION BEFORE WE GOTTA CLEAN UP A BODY! Let's hustle team!" he shouted so every single doctor could hear him over the beeping of the machinery.

No doubt Thor had the tapes by the time we get upstairs, I left Vera only this time because I couldn't stand to see all those things in her and the blood. I was covered in her blood and it made me nauseous knowing how much she lost in only an hour. We reached the room shortly and all piled barely fitting because the room was incredibly small. The screen was large so we didn't need to jump on top of each other. The footage was began with Vera walking in and Bruce hushed the others so we could hear the audio.

Loki had smug look on his face as usual and Vera didn't bother to look at him until he spoke.

"_I must say it is quite a luxury for you to visit me. I was quite lonely here with your so-called friends," _He said with a snide tone. _"mistreating me. I'm certain you know how it feels being a goddess and what not." _He still wore that smirk with pride as if it was his most prized possession.

"_Whatever you say." _

"_Why didn't you come to see me earlier? I was waiting by the tree-"_

"_That was you?" _

Then at the same time they both dropped to the ground and Vera's body twitched before falling still.

"Golly… That was strange. But it still doesn't explain why she fainted.

"Yes it does…" Everyone swiveled around to listen to what I had to say. "She told me in the training room that he was in her dreams by a tree and he wouldn't leave her alone. That in the dream, he was different-"

"How?" Thor asked. I hadn't even known he was listening or standing there.

"He was evil or bad but kind and they got… they-umm…"

"What!" Thor demanded to know.

"They got married…"

"Wow, that's ummm… intense?" Rogers wasn't really helping but I didn't snap at him because he was from the 40's and this kind of thing didn't EVER happen.

"Damn-" said Fury. "so do you think he casted a spell to knock both of them out so he could confront her in the dream?"

"I don't know but I just hope she's okay."

"Stark don't tell me you have feelings for-"

"HER? YES, I DO! FINE, I ADMIT IT! I CARE FOR VERA BECAUSE SHE HELPED ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO ALMOST A FRIEND SO CLOSE TO YOU!"

Fury was tranquil and they scream or yell like he would to such a respond. "Actually Stark, I have lost a friend. I know how it feels and I understand how you feel right now but you need to relax and get it together. You can't help Vera if your freaking out too."

The others in the room stood there mutely probably feeling awkward since this was the fight they'd seen.

"Right… okay. I'm sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my neck to show how uncomfortable this conversation had just gotten.

"The only thing we can do is wait for them to wake up. For now, go wash yourself. Your making me sick with all that blood and I'm sure the others are too."

I looked at Bruce who's face was queasy, Steve who looked ready to jump in to stop the fight that had ended quite some time ago, Natasha avoiding eye contact, and Thor had vanished. They all nodded, agreeing with Fury for their and my well-being.

"Alright, but call me _immediately_ when the doctors are done and I can see her."

Leaving the cramped space, I jogged back to my room taking off my shirt as soon as I enter the door. I threw into the trash and jumped in the shower washing the dried blood and misery from myself. I didn't stay long in the shower because of the Arc Reactor and I didn't like to waste water. I wrapped the towel around my waist feeling much better being clean and all. I changed into simple jeans and a black t-shirt and looking down at the Arc Reactor glowing faintly through my shirt. I flopped onto the bed waiting for the call from Fury, the doctors, even Steve just to know she was okay! As if one of the doctors read my mind, the phone rang. I sprang up, my fingers fumbling and trying to pick up the phone and finally I did on the last ring.

"Hello? Vera… is she-" A nurse or doctor on the other end of the line spoke.

"Miss. Hunt is doing better but has lost quite a lot of blood, you may see her but-"

I slammed the phone down and bolted out my room towards the hospital which I didn't know where it was… Oooppps. Probably shouldn't hung up on that lady but a lady turned the corner and I walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm looking for the hospital ward? Can you tell me where it is?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Continue straight ahead and left at the end of the hall. That will take you-"

"Thank you so much!" I said grabbing her hands and running past her leaving.

I ran straight for what seemed all forever and finally the hall only could go left or right so I skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into the wall. I went left and saw the hospital-like white doors that made trips there scary. I pushed open the doors and in the waiting room? Why was there a waiting room? This is a ship! I went up to the front desk to speak to the woman and didn't look at me.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see-"

"Sit."

"What? But I was told that I could-"

"You can see her in a minute, but the nurse you talked to was mistaken. The doctor will tell you when."

"But-" She pointed to the chairs, I didn't like her attitude one bit. I sat down and looked at the doors waiting for the doctor. The ticking of the clock was obnoxious and taunting and my leg bounced up and down impatiently. The plain white walls seemed to close in on me. These walls told stories of broken hearts and death. A chair drew my attention as its worn cushion exposed itself from underneath its dull blue top. My eyes began to focus on something to distract myself and I stare at the hospital strip lights. I found one imperfection, a small chip in paint on the ceiling. A woman doctor appears silently and motions to come with her hand.

I get up and follow her preparing myself for the worst when I see her but I reassure myself that it can't be worse then when I found her.

"As I was telling you before you hung up on me…" she said looking annoyed and I peered at her name tag to see her name was Dr. Pentel.

"Yeah, sorry I got wound up and hurried to get here. Is she recovering?"

"Yes, but I was going to tell you before you hung up that she is in a coma."

My heart sunk and I was speechless. "How long?"

"We don't know because of the concussion and blood loss it might take weeks even months for her to wake up."

"Oh… I see. I can still see though, right?"

"Yes, she's right here." She opened the door, letting me inside and closing the door.

"Oh, Vera. What did he do to you?" Her eyes were closed, they were sunken and hallow. She was so still that you couldn't tell that she was breathing, only in the slightest as her chest rose and fell weakly. I couldn't bear to see her like this, my friend who was so strong, so vulnerable. I cradled her hand in mine and rubbed it softly, I couldn't help myself. Tears just flowed and I wish she was happy and healthy not sick and close to death. They said she wouldn't wake up for weeks or months and that meant she couldn't fight but neither could Loki. With Loki so helpless and sick also, his plan to rule Earth was stopped. This would give Vera more time to heal and wake up and then I would kill him for what he did. If it's the last thing I do.

**PLEASE TELL me in your ****review**** if I did good with Tony's personality because it means so much too me to read your review and know that I am honoring these magnificent people. (Yes they are people not characters.) **


	5. Loki's Needs and the Wolf: PART 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and criticism. I will take your suggestions to account and improve my writing. I kind of wanted Tony to be a little scared and explosive like he's trying to mask it in the last chapter. This chapter is Vera & Loki's POV and EXTRA LOKI FEELS! Wanted Loki to be his strangely psychotic self and then different… like Vera described him in chapter 1 if you remember. **_*****__**hint hint**__*****_** I ****LOVE**** music so much that every chapter should be a songfic but this is going to be the only one for your sake and mine. The songs in this chapter speak PERFECTLY for my story and tell me in your review if you think so too. Listen to the songs to understand the meaning better and get the beat. The songs are called **_**Drumming Song**_** and **_**Blinding****.**_**Both are by ****Florence and the Machine****. I absolutely adore her music. I DO NOT OWN the songs "Drumming Song" or "Blinding".**

I was all out of options, killing myself would just be pointless since the same thing would just happen again. I still was running as if my body held endless supply of energy but fatigue began to show and I stopped. The tree seemed to move with me like the moon on a dark night. I turned to the north where the icy mountains laid behind and walked slowly to the tree which was far ahead. I didn't understand why but my mind grew curious and thought confronting the fig-no just say his name. Loki. He called out to me drawing me closer and I accepted the challenge. The silence irked me and I began to sing to break the stillness.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around,I swear that you could hear it,_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

_Louder than sirens, louder than bells,Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime, _

_I hoped that they would clear my mind,They left a ringing in my ear but that drum's still beating loud and clear_

_Louder than sirens, louder than bells,Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat it fills my head up,And gets louder and louder it fills my head up and gets louder and louder,I run to the river and dive straight in,_

_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

_But as the water fills my mouth it couldn't wash the echoes out,I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

_As empty as that beating drum but the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat it fills my head up,And gets louder and louder it fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around,I swear that you could hear it,_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

_Louder than sirens, louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat it fills my head up,And gets louder and louder, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder. _

I took long and confident strides toward the sycamore tree but when he came into view I stopped abruptly. Loki's presence caused my confidence to dwindle but I continued to sing to keep my spirit up.

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state,A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber,Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

_Felt it in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids,Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone,No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden,No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love,No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love,No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack,And all around the world was waking, I never could go back,'Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open,And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open,And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone,No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden,No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love,No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love,No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world._

My feet didn't want to move the closer I got but I took one more step. As my foot touched the ground, I felt a slight pinch in my neck.

"Oww…"

My fingers brushed up to my neck and I plucked out a small but noticeable dart covered with orange goo. Drowsiness consumed me and the last I remember was looking into a pair of menacing emerald green eyes.

How many times was I going to wake up in this dream but not the real world? This was the 3rd time, but as I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I was on the ground…? I was right underneath the tree in the shade, I pushed off the ground only to fall down. What? I was tied to the tree? But-?

"You've awaken," It was Loki speaking but I couldn't spot him. "I was starting to think you wouldn't. You finally decided to see me after all those futile attempts to escape this world. You can't leave here, I control everything."

"_What? That's why I couldn't wake up?" _I thought. The second song I sung, in the fourth verse held the message. That's why I thought of it. "_Until I realize that it was you who held me under." _But why? He let me leave last time? Overlooking my dumbness, I squirmed under the tight ropes that held me captive.

"You can't break those ropes, love. I did take pleasure in listening to your voice, you sing quite beautifully." he paused for a moment. "If you do somehow manage to escape, nothing will save you from my touch, my dear. Run. Leave. But, we both know you will come crawling back. Begging and pleading because both you and I know we are meant to be."

His words were like snake bites, I wanted to fight him now. I thought I would never be able to leave and see my friends… Tony, Bruce, even Steve. Tears streamed down my cheeks onto the earth and I didn't stop them mainly because I couldn't move my arms.

"Don't cry darling, it only makes me want you more."

The tears didn't cease and I realized that they weren't tears of sadness but of fury. My animal instinct kicked in and I was changing. After I reach a certain degree of anger, the wolf inside me howls in my veins tearing it's way out. I can only keep it in inside of me mentally for so long before I change psychically. But Loki's little rant for dominance over me continued fueling my powers until soon I would change into the beast that could slaughter him in the very spot he stood. My hands convulse under the ropes and my polished nails turn into long black claws sharp as razor blades. I listen intently because it helps me in a way that's annoying but gains me my freedom.

"Do you see now?" said he. I hadn't been noticing what he was saying before but remain quiet not speaking and waiting for the right moment.

"We are one in the same. Two lost creatures in the dark. But I am the predator and you are my prey."

"Wrong…"

"Excuse me?" He looked confused and I laughed out which added to his confusion.

"Your wrong, Loki. You're the prey and I'm the predator…" He laughed which was the final push I needed to change.

My weak human body changed as my chest grew narrow and arms turning into fore limbs pressed into my chest. My elbows turned inward and massive snow-white paws turned outward. Skinny legs became powerful hind legs that allowed me to jump over 25 feet high and far. Skin turned to fur, dark and light blue with tufts of white which gave the appearance of a shimmering dark ocean. The mane was darker and the most luscious part which was raised in my current state of aggression. The base of my tail hair was black but grew lighter towards the tip. My ears were now rounded, relatively short, and pointed upwards for maximum hearing capability.

But my large and blocky muzzle with patterns of color in hair accentuated expressive facial features added the fiercest appearance that would scare anyone to death just by looking at me. The only way you knew it was me is if looked into my amethyst eyes that reminded you that the wolf standing before you was Vera. Loki had stopped laughing quite some time ago looking stunned, he stood there like a deer in headlights.

The rope was shredded on the ground and the transformation was complete. I raised my paw and slammed it down creating a rumble in the earth that caused Loki to fall onto the ground. I snap my teeth at him to ready to attack and I smiled devilishly showing 5-inch incisors and all 42 of my spiky canine teeth. A ferocious low growl emitted from my throat sending him scrambling backwards before hitting his back to the tree.

The shackles around my front paws had been there as long as I could recall, reminding me of my people who were enslaved. They chained me up because I was dangerous and I broke loose to fight but they were all dead. It reminded me that my people fought for me to live my life and never disregard them. I threw my head up and pointed to the sky letting out a loud, piercing howl that echoed off the mountains.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked trembling.

To see the God of Mischief frightened made me wish I had a camera but I didn't. Incapable of human speech, I growled once more to shut him up. I didn't have the heart to kill Loki now that he was so helpless against a 10 foot tall ice wolf but… He could be faking his weakness and still might be able to use his magic since he's been keeping me here. Even though he put me through hell, taunted me, kept me here, and aggravated me to a point where I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders… I couldn't do it. But I had a plan, the only place that I hadn't gone to in this dream-world was the mountains. It was bound to be below-freezing and I could run up there with Loki on my back since I could withstand below 100 ° weather. We would freeze to death, the prefect plan except… that Loki is Juton, a frost giant but miniature. But if he hasn't used his powers by now, then I doubt he has them so I'm in the clear.

I had spaced out, looking back down at Loki I barked loudly which made him jump hitting his head. He rubbed it with his hand, grimacing in pain. I stuck my head between his legs and threw onto my back.

"Whoa… Ahhhhh" Landing with a light thump, I was surprised at how light he was probably not even 150 pounds. Dashing past the tree, I ran north up the mountain jumping from cliff to cliff to avoid dense snow too deep to run across without losing Loki. I felt has hand grabbing patches of my fur as he held on for dear life. Scaling the frosty mountain, it grew colder and I wondered how Loki was faring without his magic. Slightly turning while still running I looked to see his cheeks pink and teeth chattering. He was already cold but I continued to dart upward to the peak.

The temperature decreased rapidly the higher I got and I was almost there. Looking down the tree looked like a green ant and the wheat was a just a blob of gold. The lake reflected the mountain's purple hue and snow-capped summit. I pushed myself harder and faster hoping to get to the top soon.

_**(Author's Note: Switching to Loki's POV now.)**_

She had changed into some terrifying beast from Midgard called a ice wolf. Was this the reason the Avengers recruited her? How many beasts could she transform into? Vera was a goddess and this was her power like my magic. But she had thrown me onto her back and was carrying me up the mountain. I thought that I had taken away her powers… Hmmm, seems like I was wrong and was never mistaken.

A shudder convulsed through my body as the wind makes contact, chilling me to the bone. I am Juton! How it possible that I am cold?

I had no explanation, gripping tighter onto her fur for support my hands were frozen to her body. Her fur was extremely warm which kept some of the cold out. I did not wish to be left behind in the snow. My breath froze the moment it touched the air. Yet it continued to swirl in the wind like a cloud exiting my mouth. The ride was bumpy and jagged with jumps and swift turns. She was scaling the mountain at an incredible speed but what was her intention once we reached the top?

Straining, my eyes scanned the surroundings looking around in the blinding whiteness of the deep falling snow. Trees were scarce but the ones I did manage to see were all white with no color. My feet dangled on the sides of her large abdomen in the blizzard wind.

She continues our decent upwards to the summit. Snow powder flies into the air behind me glittering as though it were diamond dust. The top layer of snow on my armor has melted and refrozen leaving a shiny surface.

Gradually numbness begins to set into my limbs. First my ears because they are exposed and bare. My slicked back hair set in place, the curled tips like broken icicles. The tip of my nose is pink just like my ears. The feeling creeps slowly up through my legs and to my thighs. My fingers felt glued together, fortunately the cold couldn't spread past my hands because of my thick armor. The pain is dull, yet blunt. It's easy to block it out for a short amount of time but soon the throbbing is just too much.

My cheeks erupted in fiery pain, I feel winter's bite as it engulfs the exposed skin. How much longer could it possibly be to get to the top?

Unexpectedly, she halts jerking me forward but I maintain my position. Throwing her back legs up, Vera plunges me into the snow and I fall in a hole too deep to climb out of. The wolf towers above me and leaps into the hole gracefully to join me. She soon returns to her beautiful self, human… I never thought I would be so glad to see a mortal. I am shivering now as she walks over and sits down beside me as this was a normal thing.

"Wh- Wha- What is your p-p-plan now? Hmmmmm…"

She smiled warmly and I could almost feel the chill and ache in my bones melt away. The dimples in her cheeks were large and comforting.

"We wait now, Loki. Took me awhile to get up here." she said.

I scowled at her but my anger disappeared when she dove under my arm and snuggled my chest. What was she doing? I tried to intimidate her, to be threatening but I failed before I could stop the words coming out of my mouth.

"Such a delicate little thing you are… I want to break you. Show everyone that your mine and no one can have you. Not even Stark who I know craves your attention and love more than anything in the world-"

"Excuse me," she laughed my statement. "Tony and I are just friends. Nothing more, just really good friends."

"Is that what you believe?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then you have not seen what I have. His lust for you is strong," she seemed to recoil slightly when I spoke. "he wants to more than friends…"

"No… isn't true."

"Oh, but it is and hear me, my dear. I will be the first man to kiss you. To bed you. Whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine."

**(Author's Note: Switching back to Vera's POV now.) Sorry, I just wanted to work on my Loki writing format. **

I felt something inside my body lurch, why was I snuggling this creepy handsome- _wait what did I just say? _When was he ever deemed handsome? Just now apparently, would Loki stop at nothing to obtain my love even if I didn't love him back? Were these dreams a message from my people? It worried me that the Kamchadal would lead me to such a treacherous fate. Quite some time ago, the leader of my people named-what was his name again? Even though I was over 3000 years old, my memory was like a old library with categorized sections for everything. I did forget sometimes, but only trivial things like where I put my phone or keys. Oh, yes his name was Vitus… Vitus Bering.

He called to me the day before massacre and gave me powers, that was the day my life changed forever. He also mentioned that I would be respected by many and could be a great leader but one would challenge me. If I defeated this person and learned to love, then we would rule together forever. Unstoppable. The perfect team but not just a team, lovers. I left that night, coming back the next day to find he was dead. I was clueless for so long, until now. Shaking my head, Loki looked down at me in question. His eyebrows were frosty-white and they barely moved as he tired to arch them. The weather was starting to take it's toll and in 10 minutes or less both of us would be dead.

"Your eyebrows are white." I said laughing, my voice was hoarse and I cleared my throat.

"You find that humorous?"

"Quite."

"Well, the flakes in your hair give the impression that you have dandruff."

I scoffed showing I was clearly offended by his comment. "What?" he said shrugging his shoulders. "I speak the truth and nothing but the truth."

"I find that hard to believe considering you are the God of Mischief and Lies."

"Very well. You've caught me in a lie." said Loki trying to throw his hands up but failing since they were stuck to his sides. _Wait! Are we having a moment? Like an actual conversation without any threats? _It appeared soand I was touched and shocked at the same time.

But I knew he was the master of deceit and his silver tongue was the second most powerful weapon next to his magic. I would not be hypnotized or convinced that we were meant to be. That the universe had played "Mr. Matchmaker."

Deep in thought, I had failed to notice Loki staring down at me. His lips being the only thing he could probably move curled upward into a shy smirk of victory. Not his psychotic one but something kinder. That I only saw in the Loki who was destined to be my husband. He thought that he won the battle of words but I fought back.

"I would say put your hands up but it seems you can't."

"Keen eye, Miss. Hunt." This was preposterous! We- I mean _Loki and I _of all people were having civil conversation.

"When will this end?" he said wheezing.

"I was hoping earlier but-"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just accepted the fact that you are mine and I own you." his voice raising.

"Own me!" I shrieked. "No one owns me except my parents who birthed me. You've been holding me captive! What did you expect? For me to gladly stay with you for all eternity here?"

Wishing I wasn't stuck to his chest and so close to him, I was upset. _Natasha said that he killed 80 people in 2 days!_ Think of what he'd do to me!

"You will _never _have me, Loki Laufeyson. You can dream of me but I will not come willingly." I spoke just barely above a whisper but I knew he could hear every word of it. "I can assure you that I won't come back begging or pleading."

The low whistle of wind above told me that we were close to death. The numbing sensation dulled the pain and the cold. "Maybe I can't leave or run but I can make the right choice."

"What choice do you have?" he spat with as much malice as he could muster.

This had to be a record for longest time to survive while freezing to death on a snowy mountain. I spoke with a shudder, "I-I c-can chose Tony and n-never look b-back at you. I can k-k-kill you."

He didn't speak and I assumed he was dead. But I was wrong, he laughed so quietly that I thought it was a sigh at first. Eventually he spoke, much better than I had with a raspy voice.

"I'd _love _to see you try."

"If I don't succeed in killing you t-th-then I'm left with one option."

"What, pray tell would that be?"

But my reply did not come because I found it harder to breathe and speak. I briefly inhaled the cold air which seemed limited, my lips were numb. No doubt Loki was experiencing the same thing, but I also stopped to think of my response. What could I say to break him? Like he said he would break me, something that would crush his little h-.

"I'll break your heart. I will _never _love you and you will be forever alone. Not even Thor will care for you."

I knew that it was the most cold-hearted thing I could ever say to him. I even swear I heard something inside him break or snap. I couldn't see his face but I knew that I crossed the line. I felt his fist tighten and for once Loki was all out of clever retorts.

As my head laid on his chest, I heard his beating heart die. I knew that he was dead and I would be next. Closing my eyes, I welcomed death like an old friend and went with him gladly. Finally free, I was overjoyed for soon I would wake up in the real world.

**Was this chapter too long? I felt like it was but it was necessary to get in all the details. I guess it makes up for the short other chapters. Right? Leave a comment/review below. PLUS my friend drew a picture of what she and I think Vera's wolf looks like so check it out at the link below and get rid of the parentheses and spaces in between the twitter and .com part. Thanks, guys! Enjoy! **

** /wolfofbadassery/status/212654487364571137/photo/1**


	6. Short Author's Note to BETA readers!

Dear BETA readers, I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I am still working the ropes of with the help of administrator support. For example, like how to edit chapters directly. This is why the first 4 chapters are not perfected because I have just mastered the skill today. I hope you are enjoying my story and hopefully my writing skills will improve in the process. After all, I am only 13 years old. Thank you!


	7. The Real World, More Suffering, and Love

**This chapter is a big accomplishment for me and has the MOST LOKI FEELS ever! No one has asked me what Vera looks like and I feel like I didn't really describe her that well but I guess I did. But I think she kind of looks like my profile picture except of course with violet eyes. It's where the romance starts to kick in, before most of the chapters were drama. But THIS took my heart and soul so drop a REVIEW, please? It makes my day! Thanks guys and enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids, how long was I out? My mouth was dry and the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nose. I was laying down in a bed, the room was bright white. Directly in front of me was an ugly plaid couch that was fairly new. Great, the first thing I see when I wake up is a hideous piece of furniture. Squinting my eyes, I observed that there were several crumpled-up blankets. They were moving? Wait, no someone was sleeping underneath them. A tan arm was draped over the side of the couch, hanging in midair. A Sinn watch wore backwards on the person's wrist, I only knew one person who did this… Tony. How long had he been here? I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. The beeping of the heart monitor was steady and slow paced. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore. Groaning, I sat up rubbing my head to find bandages wrapped tightly around it. The blankets rustled and Tony awoke with a start, sitting up and rubbing his eyes like a small child.

"Oh god, Vera your awake! It- It's a miracle!" He stood up quickly and ran over to me throwing the blankets back onto the couch. Hugging me tightly, he looked at me happily and then he cleared his throat standing up straight.

"How long was I out and what time-" Tony pointed to a clock hanging on the wall to the right, the time was currently 5:17am.

"You've been out almost a day. The doctors said that you wouldn't wake for weeks even months! I was so wor- ummm… I mean we all worried about you. "

"How long were you here Tony? You look exhausted, did you sleep here?"

"Oh… I fell asleep last night here."

"I see. Where is he?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Loki. Where is he?" Tony's emotions looked like a combination of hurt and confusion that my first request was for Loki.

"Why? He's in the other room- why?"

"I- he- no reason. I just wanted to know if he was locked up and okay."

"Okay? Why would you care if he was okay? He's the enemy!"

"I know. But- never mind. I'm starting to think if I'm stuck in this room any longer, not only will I lose my sense of smell; I might start losing my sense of humor as well."

My attempt at a joke failed as Tony looked at me skeptically.

"Vera, you know you can't save everyone. He's perfectly fine but he hasn't wake-"

Just then the door almost fell off it's hinges as Thor opened the door.

"Stark! My brother has awaken, what of Lady-" Looking to me, Thor too ran over and gave me a death crushing hug. "Lady Vera! You have awaken as has my brother, this is a joyous occasion! We must celebrate your awakening!"

Thor finally let go and I gripped my neck to speak after being flattened. "Oh Thor, it's nice to see you too. I don't think we need to celebrate but you may call the team down here to visit me. I think that is in order after I take a shower of course."

"Yes, Lady Vera I shall. They will be most delighted to know of this recent news."

With that, Thor went back to speak to his brother and I looked back to Tony. "Well, I can't wait to get up and leave here. Hopefully, the team will come a little late-"

As if the interruptions could be anymore planned than by coincidence, the team walked through the door each with a smile of relief and astonishment on their faces. Even Natasha looked happy for once, but it was unfortunate because I looked repulsive.

"Oh dear, please don't look at me. I look so gross! Why couldn't you guys wait until I took a shower?" Tony smirked at my embarrassment and Steve came up beside the bed to greet me.

"Vera we all heard the news and had to see you, you sure gave us a scare. Apologies for any humiliation. " Steve was always so modest and his manners were exemplary, just how people were in the 40's.

"No, it's okay. I don't really care, I just look a mess. Hopefully, I can leave today and be back on the team."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Miss. Hunt." said a woman in the door. Everyone turned to look at her, she held a file in her hand that was probably mine. "With the injures you've sustained, we are going to have to keep you at least one more night. Plus it seems that you've gained a fever which will add to the list of ailments. The same goes for Mr. Laufeyson except the fever, director."

"What the _hell _are you talking about? He could easily escape if not locked up, he needs to get back into his cage. We gotta get his ass back in there."

"Well, he has the same condition as Miss. Hunt and to move him would be dangerous. It's amazing she woke up let alone survived." She was speaking like I wasn't even in the room!

"Yes, well I am a _goddess_," For a moment, I knew how Loki felt about humans and their status. "we do have superior bone structure and healing powers then mortals… I mean humans." I was coughing furiously at my words and I flourished with a smile to clear the awkwardness.

"Your beginning to sound like a certain someone," said Tony. I shot him a cold glance before thanking the doctor as she walked out.

Fury scowled but let it go because to question a doctor's authority would have been pointless considering she knows what she's talking about.

"It's cool, I'll be out soon. " The others turning to face me again. "You guys go and take care of everything and before you know it I'll be standing next to you. Ready to fight."

The whole team nodded and left to try to catch up on lost sleep. I didn't think half of them even woke up this early.

After hearing that 'it was a miracle that Loki and I woke up' for the hundredth time. I felt annoyed, gross, and needed refreshing. I hadn't told anyone of what occurred when I was unconscious but I felt someone I trusted needed to know. Tony was too stressed and hurt, Rogers wouldn't understand, Natasha might but I wasn't really comfortable sharing with her, definitely not Thor since it concerned this baby brother. That left only… Bruce. I could completely trust him because he was rational and calm about everything except when he hulked out. I would talk to him later today if I got the chance or tomorrow first thing in the "real morning" as Tony would call it.

I felt disgusting, all sterile and hospital-like. I took a long shower, it felt as if someone had put hot coal inside my body. The feeling caused a high fever that the doctor had talked about. This resulted with the nurse checking up on me constantly asking if I wanted anything. She kept saying _'that I was unfit to be in a war' _and _'should be kept in the ward longer.' _

Ignoring her, I kept telling her I was fine even though I didn't feel very well at all. Turning the knob to as cold as the water would go, it still felt like a semi-warm shower. Deeming it a hopeless cause to cool down but washing away the foul smell, I reached out to grab my towel. Wrapping it around my body loosely, I held it up by my elbows. I had forgot to close the door so I would once I got out. Stepping out, I turned to closed the curtain and turned back around to see Loki sitting on the couch. He looked just as bad as I did, maybe even better but why was he allowed to be walking around? Why wasn't he locked up already? Had he awaken after I did or before? Staring deeply at me as he always did, he seemed to be waiting.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" he asked.

"I didn't find it necessary to do so since you're the one who snuck up on me."

"I see," he said getting up. "I caught you at a most inconvenient time."

"I would take pleasure to you leaving." Gesturing towards the open door that no one had bothered to close all night. I wanted to get dressed and leave the hospital ward ASAP, it was giving me the creeps. All those tools and medicine, being so close to death itself but I wasn't scared of death anymore. In fact, I had met him figuratively speaking and he was rather pleasant to say the least.

"You know I can't do that," he said getting up elegantly.

"At least, let me get dress before you speak and then _promptly _(stressing the promptness of his leave) exit my room, please."

"That will do." He sat back down and I just stared at him.

"Ummm… I would like to dress privately."

Without another word, he left and closed the door. Hoping someone would notice him out of bed, they would restrain him. But there wasn't a likely chance of that, so I clothed.

In my closet, were a rather unusual and ugly set of clothing. The only thing I would ever wear was probably the dress. It was a 1950's like dress that was dress with a white band under the bust with a pair of shiny black flats. I'm sure Steve would love it and I kind of liked it myself.

Opening the door, I found Loki leaning on the wall waiting. When he saw me, he looked me over nodding in approval at my clothing choice.

"You look ravishing."

"Thank you." I said my voice just above a murmur. The dress was sleeveless and hit just above my knees, but somehow I was still boiling internally. My cheeks were no doubt red from embarrassment and the heat. Loki seeming to pick up on my thought spoke before sitting down.

"You look quite warm. Is that from embarrassment or the fever you've contracted?"

"How do you know I've got a-"

"I know many things my dear." Still standing above him, he rose up to his feet for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Just how I know that a cold shower won't help or an ice bath, but I do know that this will help what ails you." He came up behind me and touched my arm lightly, a cooling sensation flowed throughout my body. I felt my red cheeks dim to a rosy pink still self-conscious. I wanted to thank Loki but it was against my nature! Then again I had already thanked him for his compliment earlier.

"_I was an Avenger for god's sake!"_ I thought. So I turned around to face him, the smirk on his face suggested that he knew it worked. I thought that if he could use his powers then how has he not escaped yet? But my thoughts were disrupted my Loki's words once again.

"Better?" Loki's breath smelt of peppermints which was odd considering he hadn't eaten any or did he?

"Much."

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked me, whispering the words into my ear, his breath sliding across my neck.

"Yes. You have. But you speak of love, Loki. Something that I do not want."

"I do not speak of love, Vera." he answered snidely and with a raised tone. "I speak of pure harmless compliments that you should be getting every single day of your life."

"I must say that I am flattered but-"

"Shhhh," Hushing me, his soft and delicate finger lay on my pursed lips. "You know, I never cared about ruling Midgard or defeating The Avengers. I was sent here to discover something much more powerful. More…meaningful, shall we say. You are my glorious purpose, Vera."

I was taken aback, what response could I possibly have to such a statement? None. As I looked into his eyes, I saw a unfamiliar twinkle that wasn't there before. That kindness again, it was killing me and my heart. It was like he was sent here to be prefect and ruin my life. Then I finally grasp why Loki didn't escape, because he truly needed me.

I knew that I was the one person he couldn't bring himself to lie to. The dreams kept him at bay and controlled his desire for chaos and mischief. I am the reason why he doesn't give up his love for me. I know that its completely against his nature to be so gentle and that if anyone else were to be that close to him he would strangle them.

"I must go. You have a visitor." In a puff of smoke, he vanished before I could stop him.

"No, Loki. Wait-"

The door opened, Tony walked in leisurely and it made me jump.

"Hey Vera, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one." Smiling extra brightly, the worry on Tony's face left and he plopped down on the couch.

"Your recovering fast. You think you'll still be able to fight?"

"I don't know. It's a tough call." I felt a thousand times better and my body temperature was regular.

"That's a nice dress. I'm sure the Captain will _adore _it and maybe you two can Swing dance. That'll be fun." Tony's voice was just dripping with sarcasm and I wondered what his problem was today.

"Ummm… Steve is from the 40's not the 50's, Tony. Plus, it was the only decent thing in the closet! I mean I actually like it, the design. It's like an hourglass and the shoes are cute. But whoever put the clothes in there, has no fashion sense at all."

"Then apparently, I have no style. I thought you would like them but I guess not."

Covering my mouth with my hand, I felt guilty for blatantly insulting Tony's fashion sense. But I did have to admit to myself that those clothes weren't even close to matching. I mean Loki wore the most stylish suits and he dressed to kill which… is usually what he did. The scarves he wore? Looked like they were hand-woven by spiders made purely from silk! When we caught him in Stuttgart, Germany his choice of clothing was rather classy. But to compare Loki to Tony would be… let's just say not good.

"Does it really matter?" he said. Clearly I had missed the memo that Tony was on his man period.

I sat on the arm of the couch next to Tony, his arms were crossed defensively. "Oh no, if it's not important to you then it isn't to me either."

"What happened to you while you were unconscious?" Tony asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Whatever it is, your acting weird. I don't like it."

"Oh Tony, nothing happened at all." Hanging out with Loki had improved my lying skills.

"Your not lying, right?"

"No. Honestly I'm fine. Just a little worn out from recent events but I'm back on my feet. Like the doctor said, after tonight I can leave."

"I'm gonna go now… the team probably needs me or something."

"Oh, Tony don't leave. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No. I have help to upgrade the suit and work on some experiments with Bruce."

Tony got up leaving me sitting on the armrest with nothing to do and no one to talk to. For hours I paced the room and then I read all the outdated magazines, but it was extremely boring. It was finally 9pm and I didn't know how I passed the time so fast but it was time for bed. The fever had returned and I was sweaty again, I took another shower and hopped in bed. The fan was on it's highest setting, I was wearing a tank top and yoga shorts, and the sheets were drawn back. The night was like living in hell itself and the fever got nothing but worse even after taking some medicine. The shower and medicine barely helped and I laid there motionless thinking. My thoughts drifted to Loki and now I understood the 'come crawling back begging and pleading' part regarding my fever fix. But the choice to go was completely mine and I could suck it up and suffer or take the easy way out. Against my better judgment, I swung my legs over the side of the bed letting them hang there. It was a no-brainer not to go into a dark room with Loki but I couldn't stand the heat. Was there no end to my suffering these past couple of days?

Opening my door quietly the light at the end of the hall was off and the nurse hadn't bothered me for hours. She was gone now and I tip-toed to his room down the hall hoping he was still awake. Loki never seemed to sleep around people even though he had been here for 4 days no one had ever seen him lay on a bed. Peeking around the corner of his door, I looked inside but it was pitch black. I couldn't see his outline or even where he was.

"Loki?"

Two emerald eyes glowed like a cats and scared me to a point where I fell backward. I loosen up so the impact of hitting the ground wouldn't hurt as much but it never came. I felt a hand grab my wrist gently but firmly as I hung there like I was frozen in a dance. Loki stepped out of the shadows smirking while pulling me closer, his hand was already driving the heat away. But then he let go, I frowned at him and rubbed my wrist where his hand still felt present.

"You scared the shit out of me. Gosh, you could have just replied instead of scaring me."

"What would be the fun in that? If I'm correct, you should be in bed not sneaking around by my room. Do you need something, Miss. Hunt?"

"Ummm… I- no. I was just bored and wanted to walk around."

"Then what was your point of calling me? Hmmm?"

"No reason. Just checking if your still here and didn't escape."

"Now you don't think I'd believe that would you? I'm the God of Lies and that was just awful. I think I know what you _really _came for," he said pulling me closer.

"I-I need what you gave me before, please."

"What was that, my dear? I don't quite recall what I did."

I was growing more irritable by the second and my cheeks felt hotter each growing minute. "You know what I want, Loki." I said raising my voice.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I don't particularly like the way your speaking to me. I must be going to bed now-"

"NO! I mean- ummm… I must ask a favor of you Loki. Can you _please _heal my fever once more? This is the last time I ask you."

"Hmmm… that depends-"

"On what?" As soon as I said that, I instantly regretted it because I knew Loki would ask for something outrageous.

"On what you'll give me in return. How about we make a deal-" I scuffed at him clearly knowing it was like making a deal with the devil. "unless you don't want my help than I guess you can endure the pain.

"NO! I'm sorry. Whatever, just please continue."

"That's better. As I was saying, let's make a deal. I will give you what you want for something in return."

"What?" I said demanding to know. Why was he being so slow? To tease me?

"Tone, dear. Watch your tone. I require _one kiss _for my services."

"What! No! I refuse!"

"Then I bid you a good night." he said turning around and closing the door.

"WAIT! Fine…fine. I agree to your terms and conditions!" I cried jamming my foot in the door to stop him. Opening the door he smiled wildly before pulling me into the room and slamming the door loudly before locking me inside. That was a problem. I thought it was outside the room and just like a quick exchange but no this was worse. Taking my hands in his, a chill made it's way up my arms and everywhere through my body until every trace of my fever was gone. It was the most wonderful thing I'd felt in days and I opened my eyes to see Loki staring at me. Letting out a sigh, this was my moment of truth to honoring my end of the bargain. Surprisingly Loki held up his end and had gone first probably so I didn't slap him for kissing me or vice versa.

"Thank you." Our hands were still interlocked and I stepped forward closer to him. Now, I was just inches from his body and my gripped tighten. Loki was… tall about 6'2 and I was short. My head just reached under his chin as I avoided all eye contact, I hugged him awkwardly.

"Well, what a luxury. But this isn't in the deal, Vera." Shivering because of the way he said my name I spoke.

"I know but I just need to do this to make it happen."

"I see your quite nervous, don't worry I don't bite."

There was the pompous ass that made this unbearable, I didn't know if I could do this.

Then I looked up into his eyes, he really wanted this didn't he? I stood on my tippy-toes but I couldn't reach his face and it was making this whole ordeal longer than it needed to be.

"I can't… I can't do this."

"Then I'm afraid I have to do this." he said poking my arm. At first, I was confused then I felt like I was being put in an a oven. The heat getting hotter and my skin crawling and burning.

"No, no, no, no, no. I meant I can't do this because I can't reach you. I'm too short."

"Ahhhhh… my mistake. Oh dear, don't be embarrassed it's perfectly understandable." he said pushing back many strands of hair covering my face. In fact, my face was fully hidden by my glossy raven hair. The heat melted like an ice cube on a hot summer's day and my cheeks returned to their pinkish hue.

I got lost in his eyes for a second and I almost forgot what I was doing. Was this really such a challenge for me? Just one measly kiss? No, it wasn't the fact that he wanted a kiss it was the fact that one kiss would lead to something more.

This situation was extremely uncomfortable, so I pretended that it was just a dream. I mean he was already leaning down for me, so I sucked up all my last minute courage. Looking up at him, I got closer and the darkness helped conceal my face. Moving up the last half inch so our lips could touch, I softly pressed a kiss to his lips. That kiss changed everything, I felt something connect us. It was odd and I lingered a moment longer to feel the connection, it was like the universe had pulled us together.

The kiss was indescribable, I felt like there was no adjective that could ever explain it. Soft and hard, fiery but cool, a split second but also forever. His lips tasted like mint and I allowed Loki to take over because I no longer cared anymore. It really wasn't bad but I never thought that my _first _kiss would go to him. If anyone, I thought it would have been Tony since he was such a player. He guided me across the room while tugging gently at my arms like a dance. He was careful not to bump into anything as he steered us to the couch but I stopped. He was still moving and we broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

'_I need to leave right now before someone catches us.'_ I thought. But my stupid self wouldn't budge, I stood there waiting for something… anything. For my legs to move and leave without a word or Loki to say good night to me. Then the next day we would act like nothing happened but that wouldn't do.

Loki leaned in just a little and grabbed my hands once more to drag me to the couch. As I got closer he snaked his hands around my waist and started again. I didn't push him away or scream when he deepened the kiss. I didn't notice my eyes sliding closed or the shuddering exhale I breathe out, but Loki does and smirks triumphantly. Loki starts and pulls back enough to look at me as to assess my first kiss.

I no longer feel embarrassed anymore like I've just grown up and earned wisdom that you can only attain at a great age. But I do feel overwhelmed, that one kiss had (as I predicted) led to something more.

"I have to go, Loki…"

I mean what was I going to say? _'I'll see you tomorrow with me on the other side as an Avenger, kicking your ass in war?'_ or '_Sorry, gotta go. I held up my bargain and now I'm just going to break your heart?'_ No, that would be horrible and cold-hearted even to say to someone like Loki.

"Vera… stay." His words echoed in my mind for what seemed like an endless loop. _Oh gawd!_ There was that helpless adorable puppy dog look/voice that made turning him down like saying no to helping abused animals. Internally cursing my weakness for cute things, I stepped towards him. But stopped, I was still debating with myself and reluctant to choose. Loki sensing my hesitation continued his battle to win me over and knew one more blow would do the trick.

"Do you know how often I wished you were there? How often I look for your mere presence, your company? I find myself vexed to madness without your presence. I need you."

His charm was irresistible and I was captivated by him, I was also tired. The sooner I went to bed the better because I was going to be out for the count any minute. Feeling the air for his outstretched hand, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Can we just sleep please? I'm _really _tired." Now that I thought about it, I didn't do anything all day. So how could I be that drained? Loki chuckled, laying down on the couch as he cradled my head. The even rhythm of his chest raising and lowing was like a lullaby and I felt myself nodding off. I swear I heard Loki say something before I drifted into a dreamless peaceful sleep for the first in a very, very long time.

"No one can ever take you away from me and I promise we'll be together. I love you, Vera."

* * *

**This chapter was very near and dear to me because it took all my skill to write a good kissing scene. It was also the longer I ever wrote. I mean I don't know how I did, so drop me a comment/review! NO BASHING please! Thanks guys and the next chapter is coming a LITTLE LATER than expected because I'm going on vacation. I'll be back though by June 26****th**** and I'll try to write most of Chapter 7 before then. Have an AWESOME summer vacation guys!**


	8. NO BASHING!

Hey guys! I really put a lot of work into the last chapter last night and today some asshole really hurt me and threw all kinds of hate at me just for my OC, Vera. So I'm sad to say I will NO LONGER be accepting anonymous reviews. I also said NO BASHING and if you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ TI! So for all the jerks out there, fuck off. Thank you.


	9. Home Sweet Home or Something of the Sort

**This chapter LITERALLY kicked my ass. I was tired from vacation that I didn't write for 4 DAYS! I'm sorry it's so short. I put a lot of work into correct history of the Itelmen tribe which is REAL and the language was very difficult to translate so I had to use Russian. But they are similar so it works but I just wanted to make it as authentic as possible. **See if you can spot the HP DH Part 2 script part in this chapter! Haha LOVE FOR: ****malloryhowlett**** (who also has a **_**wonderful story **_**that I recommend you read) & ****TheMagentaColor****! Both of you guys really made my day and made me feel better! Thank you for everyone who added to favorites, alerted, and reviewed! Lots of Loki Feels and Love for all!**

* * *

The dreamless sleep was like getting back together with an old friend and for once, I felt happy. I was calm, my mind was empty and that glorious space needed filling. Soon a new surrounding filled the void and a strange reminder of my past rose. I was standing in a bare frozen tundra in my PJ's but it wasn't cold? A light wind caused loose snow to fly up into the air and glide around me. It swirled and formed into a miniature tornado engulfing me, the whistle of the wind creating an eerie melody. It stopped suddenly and the snow fell to the ground, looking down my clothes were different. I wore my old clothing from… home! It was my cozy reindeer-skin coat embroidered with a beautiful patterns and my mittens.

'_Oh, the memories.'_ I thought.

These items were my pride and joy. My mittens still fit and were a faded brown but had to be the most comfortable ones in the world! The smile from my face drooped as I remembered all this was only a dream… an illusion.

A door of florescent light shines brightly, catching my attention as it blinds me. It beckons me towards it and my suspicion rises. The door before me seemed as real as anything in this place. As I walked towards it, the snow crushes beneath my feet with a satisfying crunch. Diminishing the distance between me and the door, my mitten gripped the _solid _knob cautiously. Maybe it was the fact that my recent dreams plagued me or that I didn't trust my mind, but I was curious. This dream was such a vivid reminder of home even though I was nowhere near it. As the old expression goes, _"curiosity killed the cat"_ and maybe I was a little too inquisitive for my own good.

When I made contact with the door, the knob grew warm and the door shone brighter. I turned it quickly, but it jiggled slightly and remained closed. I was perplexed at first but then I was irate, grasping the knob with both hands I pulled harder. Suddenly, the door ripped open sending me flying backwards landing on my ass. It was like ripping off a bandage, first there was pain then relief. I was pained from hitting the ground and getting up to see everything that was home. Our old winter dwelling that I lived in as a child was still here?

'_No, it's not! This is just a dream, nothing more. It's not real, my home was destroyed.'_

I found a surprise too, a _big _surprise that stood right in front of me. My _parents_. Just as I remembered them, they were here _right now_! My adoptive parents from the Itelmen tribe in Russia and I stood there gawking at them like a fool.

"Mom… Dad? Is that you?"

Nodding they spread out their arms awaiting a hug and I ran to them. But I passed right through them as if they were ghosts. I turn around to see a sad smile on their faces and I realize why. Their dead… they've been dead for over 3000 years. They aren't real and that's why I can't touch them. Then, these must just be their spirits from the afterlife.

"Hello, Vera. How have you been? We know it's been quite awhile since we've seen you. You've grown up to become such a beautiful young lady and we regret leaving you. We are deeply and truly sorry for not visiting you sooner like we promised so long ago. I hope you can forgive us." said father while mother nodded agreeing.

"Oh mother and father." I cried out in joy and sadness. "You never need to ask for forgiveness for anything. Ever. You've given me so much in life and death. The best childhood I could ever have and I owe you my life for taking care of me. But how are you here? Why couldn't you come before?"

"Well," father continued. "we can only be summoned by you in times of great need. We couldn't visit before because Vitus said you were fine and we need his consent to go to you. He told us you were worried about a man?"

My adoptive parents loved me with every last fiber in their heart. It was strange because I resembled them, I could have passed off as their birth daughter. I would have loved too but life had other plans. When I first arrived at the village, no one wanted me. I was a baby and Vitus didn't have any takers. He made the right decision though, giving me to his close friends. My adoptive parents were so happy because they couldn't have children and wanted a daughter. I shared my long straight black hair, frame, and height with my mother. My father's strength, smarts, and competitiveness. At an early age, my parents told me that I was adopted but to never feel different or like the "black sheep." While thinking I had forgotten to answer and they looked at me concerned.

"вроде-" (AN: Means 'sort of' in Russian.)

"Vera, you do not need to speak in Sedanka."

"Oh. He's not a man but a god," they gasped in excitement or something of the sort. "_but _he is the god of mischief and lies. He claims to love me but I don't know if he's lying. I'm clueless, I need your help."

"Vera, the question is do you truly love him?" My mother says in her comforting voice like she use to when I needed consoling. This question is the most difficult to answer and I try to speak but nothing comes out.

"I don't know. I mean… I care for him. He's a misguided soul, he was subject to so much hurt and pain. I just want to make it alright for him and give what he's been deprived of… love."

My voice grew quieter towards the end of my sentence, barely above a whisper. Mother nods understanding my predicament while holding fathers' arm. They look so real and solid, like flesh and blood. I can't seem to fathom them dead, it feels like a long overdue family reunion. It picks at my brain until I can't take it any longer, I ask one more question before she can reply.

"Is this _real? _Or is it just happening inside my head?" I said gesturing to my old home.

I stood in the middle of the 4 enormous beams at the center of the dwelling that supported the roof. The walls were lined with sticks and straw to prevent moisture from penetrating the interior. Atop the heavy wooden rafters were laid on the beams, connecting strong wood called toono to the earthen walls. A foot of straw was laid on top of rafters to keep out the draft along with unwanted pests in the attic. The smoke hole in the ceiling let out the fire place and stove smoke and fumes. The sleeping quarters still had the different colored pieces of wood on the side of the bed. The beds were made of straw mats stacked with reindeer and seal skin blankets which were warm and heavy.

But the summer months were upon us in the real world and the hut was different like it changed with the seasons. In the summer months, our people live in raised houses called _pehm_. As the ground thaws in the summer, the floors of the winter houses begin to flood so we must live on higher ground. Home was a cruel reminder of the old days when everything was simpler and I didn't have a care in the world. But those days always end when you grow up, when childhood leaves you.

Their light wispy laughter interrupted my thoughts as I waited for a well-deserved answer from them. I didn't understand what they found so amusing until mother told me.

"Of course it's happening in your head, Vera. Reality is a state of mind. Why should that mean that it's not real?" She paused and her face was serious once more. "Now you must answer truthfully, do you _truly _love him?"

"I-ummm… yes."

I could hardly admit it to myself, much less my parents. Father booming voice echoes off the emptiness of the hut, his voice reminding me of Thor in a way.

"Daughter, to love someone untrustworthy requires a sacrifice. There can be no love if you do not trust them with everything including your life. You must give up one thing for him. I'm sure you know what it is."

"What? No father, one has told me of a sacrifice. I don't know what your talking about." Looking to mother for some help, she only pointed back to father with her eyes. This is absurd, I wasn't about to do anything reckless for Loki's love.

"Then listen carefully, Vera. You must agree to give many things for-"

"You said one, father." I said interrupting him.

"_Vera._" His tone wavered from anger to disappointed at my behavior.

"You must give up something that you hold dear for your love."

I just wanted to be back, to leave this place even though I missed them. Something didn't feel right about this place, everything was prefect but at the same time something was off. Without thinking, I hastily agreed to whatever I needed to do for him- no me.

"I agree. Whatever I need to give for Lo- for us."

"Are you sure, Vera?" They answered simultaneously, they were acting strange. I narrowed my eyes at them and spoke proudly.

"Yes."

"You must sacrifice friendship, trust, freedom, and most of all… your life for him."

'_Friendship? Trust? Freedom? But I need those things and my life! Why in hell would I give my life for him?'_ All these thoughts rushed to my brain and my eyes widen as I realized I had made a deal with the devil. I was useless without these things but I guess Loki had none either so this is how he felt all the time.

These spirits or _things_, whatever they were. Were NOT my parents, they looked like them, spoke like them, but my parents would never do this. They smiled wickedly and threw their heads up laughing evilly. Their faces morphed into a jumbled mess of a demon that cackled demonically. It's skin was scaly and grey, the eyes were onyx black with no pupils.

It swung a chain that clanked and shook wildly in the air as it roped around my left wrist. The loose cuff snapped shut and locked tightly, faintly glowing blue ancient text appeared in a dead language. The evil spirit threw the other half of the heavy chain into a hole and I felt it dragging me towards it. I fell as the weight of the chain pulled me farther and grabbed on the edge of the ground at the last second holding on intently. The strain on my arm made the whole left side of my body dangle and I looked down in the darkness of the hole.

For once, I wasn't scared of death and let go of the ledge falling downwards. I loosened my body and prepared for impact but it never came.

* * *

**I'm really sorry guys that it's so short. Like I said before I got from vacation and slacked off and that's why this chapter is shorter which is why the cliff hanger is here. The next chapter will be uploaded faster, I promise. THANK YOU SO MUCH to **chatnoir1** who I suggest you should read their funny stories for giving me the push I needed to start writing again.** **Leave a review, please.**


	10. The Chain and Ball Joke

**Vera is sensitive goddess and cares for everyone so she cries like humans because it's how she lets go. She's NOWHERE close to Natasha's personality or character. **_**BUT **_**in this chapter, she really gets a awakening mentally of what's going on in the REAL world. She toughens up and learns a few things, so READ IT AND ENJOY OF COURSE! Sorry about the wait, I'm a lair and feel like a jerk.**

* * *

My eyes shot open and I remained still as I recalled last night's dream which seemed to turn from a happy reunion to a sick twisted nightmare. I let out a quiet sigh of relief that the dream wasn't real and none of that really happened. I was laying on the edge of the couch and my left arm was uncomfortably above my head. The weight of another arm on top of my left arm was from a sleeping person. The other long arm was snaked around my waist and held me firmly in place to keep me from falling. I looked around to see it wasn't my room and I remembered last night. I came to Loki and now I was sleeping next to him.

'_Oh god! Why do I have to remember all this? I have to get out of here before they see us.' _I thought as I slowly moved to get up. A groan escaped his lips and Loki eyes shot open as he awoke.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have to go back to my-" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down with dread. It was a heavy cast iron chain and cuff connecting my wrist to… Loki's. I screamed loudly and fell off the couch successfully dragging Loki down with me in his groggy state. I scooted away from him and stood up quickly but was dragged down for Loki was still sitting there. The chain was 2 feet long and made it difficult to move anywhere without taking Loki with me. The look on Loki's face was a mixture of confusion and angry which mirrored my own. He stood up towering over me as the chain moved with him becoming the fierce god we had captured in Germany.

The chain rattled as he looked down angry, green wisps of magic flowing from his fingertips. His free hand twisted at an odd angle and green flames engulfed the chain trying to burn it. It caused an explosion of fire which the chain absorbed and it glowed stronger and more radiant. Loki scowled at the failed attempt tried again and again before finally looking to me.

"What is-?"

Just then Avengers burst through the door causing me to jump closer to Loki as they stared in shock. Tony pushed through to the front where Nick Fury stood there with his arms crossed.

"Can somebody tell me what the _hell _is going on here?" he said.

"Vera…" I heard Tony whisper with glassy eyes as he saw me hiding behind Loki.

I stepped in front of Loki with my hands up to explain before he was electrocuted by the several guards standing in the doorway who looked quite trigger-happy. If Loki were to be shocked then I would probably feel it too and I wasn't up for that.

"Okay… just don't pull the trigger and we won't move. I was walking around last night cause I couldn't sleep and I ummm… my fever and I-"

"The truth. You really must learn to lie better, I will be sure to teach you soon." Loki whispered into my ear for only me to hear.

"Would you care to share, Agent Hunt?" Fury was getting more irritated by the second.

"Ummm…. I-" I was truly at a loss for words and my only alibi was Loki and he wasn't helping.

"What Miss. Hunt trying to say is," Loki began to help me out in my second time of need. He was amazing at lying but this time I think he was going to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. "she had a fever. She came to me for help because of my skills in the magical arts. I helped, we spoke, _shared a moment_, and then she fell asleep. When we woke up, this chain was here. The other details you will have inquire from Miss. Hunt for that is all I know." he said with a smirk mostly directed at Tony.

Fury looked to Thor to see if Loki was lying and then to me for my side of the story.

"I… I… It's true." I mumbled.

"WHAT!?" almost all the team yelled out except Bruce who kept calm.

"Quiet!" Fury barked, disappointment lurked in his eye. I kept my head down most of the time but peeked to see shock in every single one of the team members eyes. Most of all, Tony. He looked broken now like one of his little trinkets in his lab collecting dust and rust. His eyes were laced with tears but they remained unshed and his face read pure hurt. I shield my eyes once again when Loki's sharp and taunting laughter fills the air and turn to look at the pure look of joy plastered on his face.

"What a joyous day," he said with a sneering smile as he raised his hands slowly not to cause the guards to shoot. "Your army falls swiftly and I have one of your own that comes willingly."

Fury raises his eyebrow in question at me and that's when the angry bubbles up to the surface.

"No! Stop, this isn't funny. I didn't do anything. I mean come on, this has got to be a JOKE!" I said my voice rising furiously. My breathing was labored and about now rage was the furthest thing I needed in my life.

"You tell me, Agent Hunt." he said calmly.

"I… I…" Once again I was speechless and gazed down at my hands turning them over and over again. They were still nails but growing, sharper, and 3 inches longer. A single slash at someone's neck and death would be inevitable and thoughts like that were dangerous. They were _very _dangerous and made me think twice before acting. I swallowed a thick lump in my throat that blocked my speech. But the words were still lodged in my throat, at the very tip of my tongue.

"I didn't do anything. I'm a part of this team and that's all there is to it." I said firmly, holding my ground. My confidence had dwindled long enough. I was sick was stuttering and the confusion that caused me to act skittish.

"I see," said Fury who turned on heel quickly. "lock them up quickly. I want this situation taken care of before anything else happens."

"Wait… _**what!?**_" I stepped forward quickly, the chain rattling as Loki stood there. The guards jumped around us in a tight circle, the team still there. Fury had walked out long ago leaving me with no plea bargain. An enemy to my own team members, not to be trusted or wanted anymore.

A feeling that I'd borrowed long ago had dug it's way to the surface of my skin leaving me helplessly emotionally damaged. The one thing I swore would never get in the way of my work.

Love.

* * *

**I recently got REALLY into DOCTOR WHO, LoZ, and SHERLOCK. Which is why 86 DW episodes later, I had trouble keeping the Loki feels I had before. Don't get me wrong, I still LOVE Tom Hiddleston and Loki but I was really shipping SHERLOCK/A better version of Vera HARD. I might try to get new stories to contribute to my other fandoms but I don't wanna leave Dark Side hanging. But just a filler till I get my fricking act together. I understand if your pissed at me but with band, school, and other stuff I'm really busy. But as I said before, however long it takes I'll get the chapter up and running anytime I have. **


End file.
